rolloniafandomcom-20200214-history
Downfall of Rollonheimr
The aptly named "Downfall of Rollonheimr" refers to the tragic and confusing series of village burnings and peasant revolts that spread across Rollonheimr's land during the end of the Third Era, instigated by Jarl Hroth's third-born son Svein. The catastrophic event was followed by the Third Aelo-Burslandic Invasion. The Rise of Golgothan During the end of the Third Era, something evil was occurring in the town of Hrothsholm in Rollonheimr. There was a son of the Hirr ruling over the town, a third-born son rumored to have been of mixed race. His name was Svein, and he was abused by most of the town. Not only did his brothers and his father torment him by means of rejection, cruel words, and physical harm, but so too did the servants and even commoner children harassed him, and not once did his noble father step in. The boy was nineteen at the time, and was given a book known as the Libro Diabolis Immortuorum by a dark-robed man. He spent the next five months of his life locked in his chambers, not coming out unless for sustenance. No one was bothered by this of course, so he was able to do so without interruption. He started going outside his chambers often the last few nights of the fifth month, and on the last day of the fifth month, Rollonheimr would never be the same. He was going to perform a ritual to summon a demon. He had the materials set up, the ritual circle drawn, the candles lit, the "sacrifice" prepared... Normally the sacrifice would be someone else, a virgin or otherwise innocent person. The boy fit that part of the requirement, and offered himself as the sacrifice. When he chanted the ancient words, whose very sound disgusted the ears, an entity answered his call, and stepped forth from the fiery abyss of Helheim. The demon would have never been prepared for what was about to happen. At the time a sacrifice would have had a dagger plunged into it's heart, Svein plunged the dagger into his own. The demon's eyes widened and his stomach sank, and he was dragged helplessly into Svein's body. Though much fighting was had, Svein retained control of his body through willpower, and he used the powers he had access to. Of course this didn't come without a price; he was even uglier now, with the flesh of his large nose decaying along with the rest of the middle of his face, exposing the bone underneath, and from his head three horns jutted out, along with his newly acquired uncanny black voids for eyes. This was no ordinary demon, but it was Golgotha, the Lord of Deceit and Telekinetic Wrath. The Razing of Hrothsholm and Fall of Rollonheimr As his first order of business, he set the manor of his family alight by means of fire-manipulating magic, and then found the ability to do something greater. He possessed the minds of first the farmers' cattle, driving them to attack their masters. Then when the guards approached to assist, he possessed their minds, and drove their hands wielding swords to plunge their blades into the hearts of the farmers. The commonfolk witnessed this, and bore their tools of labor against the now mind-controlled garrison of the town, of which he had fight the commonfolk. The sight of the keep in flames, as well as the hostile guards charging toward the commoners, lead those that retreated to believe this was mutiny of some kind. But after the town of Hrothsholm was in ashes, Svein travelled to a few neighboring towns to do the same, the fire in his heart driving him to do so. This led the commonfolk of Rollonheim to believe there was a conspiracy, and they revolted. The colonies of Farwater also split off to avoid the chaos, and formed their own nation. None of their vassal realms stepped in to assist, as they were unsure of what was happening. Soon Rollonheimr was in chaos, and then even worse would befall Rollo. Category:Events Category:History